1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network technology and more particularly, to a surge protective network signal processing circuit assembly, which has a self-coupling AC regulator installed in each two-wire channel of the processing circuit thereof for discharging voltage surges to a ground terminal, avoiding power surge damage in a lightning.
2. Description of the Related Art
With fast development of computer technology, desk computers and notebook computers are well developed and widely used in different fields for different applications. It is the market trend to provide computers having high operating speed and small size. Further, network communication technology brings people closer together, helping people to gather information about living, learning, working and recreational activities. By means of network communication, people can communicate with one another to send real time information, advertising propaganda or e-mail. Further, through the Internet, people can search information, send instant messages, or play on-line video games. The development of computer technology makes the relationship between people and network unshakable and inseparable.
In a network, cable or wireless interference means may be selectively used for data transmission. The technology of cable connection for network application needs to use network connectors. With the development of network applications, the data transmission capacity is greatly increased. In order to satisfy users' demands, network connection speed has been greatly improved from the rate of 10 Mbps up to 100 Mbps or 1 Gbps. The advanced fiber optic network speed can support 10 Gbps. However, if a network signal line gets struck by a lightning, the unusual electrical surge from the lightning strike can affect signal transmission stability, interrupting the connection, or causing damage to the network chip, circuit board or other connected electronic components or devices (computer, router, etc.). Computer networks are categorized by their scope or scale. The usually said categories of networks are LAN (local area network), MAN (metropolitan area network), WAN (wide area network). The most well-known WAN is the Internet. When linking a network signal, or uploading or downloading network data, external electromagnetic noises and internal surging noises (such as lightning strikes) can affect signal transmission stability. Therefore, it is necessary to install filter devices in network connectors for removing noises, electromagnetic waves and voltage surges. However, the filter devices of conventional network connectors cannot effectively remove all instantaneous high voltage surges caused by lightning strikes to prevent damage to the network chip and other connected electronic components.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a network processing circuit that is capable of discharging instantaneous high voltage surges caused by lightning strikes, avoiding network chip and components damage or signal transmission interruption.